khazmodanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Нежить
thumb|300px|Армия нежити Нежить (англ. Undead) — разновидность существ мира Военного Ремесла, которые после своей смерти были оживлены божественными или сверхъестественными силамиWorld of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game — Monster Guide, стр. 199. Данное понятие относится ко всем существам и формам бытия, нормально функционирующим несмотря на прекращение жизнедеятельности. Описание Нежить может быть встречена в любом уголке Азерота, чаще всего в природе в качестве загробников и привидений. Наиболее известная в качестве зомби или призраков нежить — это возвращенная к жизнь после смерти существо, обычно не способная мыслить кровожадная нечисть, враждебная к любым живым существам, встречающимся у нее на пути. Живых мертвецов стали использовать как инструмент ведения войны во времена Первой Войны, когда некролиты Орды научились оживлять тела павших солдат людей в виде воинов-скелетов. Позже познания некролитов были развиты в новую форму магии, называемую некромантией, интенсивно применяемую в период Третьей Войны, когда Культ Проклятых распространил Чуму Нежити в Лордероне. Души восставших мертвецов (отрекшихся, рыцарей смерти, упырей и т.д.) недостаточно хорошо связаны с их телами; темная магия, поддерживающая состояние нежити, также служит буфером, препятствующим соединению тела и души должным образом. Вот почему нежить воспринимает лишь слабые ощущения боли и других неприятных чувств от большинства физических раздражителей, и почему Свет приносит живым мертвецам такую боль. Исключением из этого правила являются личи, так как они связывают свою душу с филактерией, а затем используют ее для сотворения физической формы. Это объясняет, почему личей не волнуют физические тела, а также почему для победы над личом необходимо уничтожить его филактерию"The souls of the undead (Forsaken, PC death knights, ghouls, etc.) are imperfectly attached to their bodies; the dark magic that sustains them is a buffer that prevents their souls from properly joining with their bodies. This is why undead feel only faint sensations of pain or discomfort from most physical stimuli, and why the Light is so painful to their existence. The primary exception to this rule are liches, as liches bind their souls to a phylactery and then use the phylactery to generate a physical form; this process is why lich bodies look nothing like their mortal bodies, and also why you have to destroy a lich’s phylactery to truly kill them," — Nyorloth. Сейчас понятие нежить ассоциируется в основном с Плетью или Отрекшимися, двумя фракциями, объединившими под своим началом множество некогда живых существ. И тем не менее, немертвые являются независимыми, или относятся к иным фракциям, например, к Пылающему Легиону. Классификация нежити Телесные thumb|260px|ПоганищеТелесная нежить представляет собой оживленные чумой или некромантом целые, имеющие плоть тела, или сшитые друг с другом части тел. *Поганища **Мясистая тварь **Мясистый великан (киборг) **Мясистый великан (грозовой великан) **Мясистый титан **Чумной пес **Тварь *Некроарахнид **Владыка склепа **Нерубский летун **Нерубский паучок **Нерубский визирь *Мракопадшие *Рыцари смерти Орды *Рыцари смерти Плети *Темные всадники *Упырь *Вурдалак *Зомби **Отрекшиеся Бестелесные thumb|260px|ПризракБестелесная нежить - это духи умерших, возвратившиеся в материальный мир. *Загробник *Банши *Привидение *Призрак *Тень *Светлячок *Валь'кира *Целитель душ Скелетообразная thumb|260px|Лич [[Кел'Тузад]]Скелетообразная форма нежити — это оживленные скелеты ранее живых существ, или сформированные из несвязных костей в новое тело. *Скелеты животных *Скелет **Скелет-воин **Маг-скелет *Костяной голем *Драконы-нежить **Ледяной змей **Магмазмей **Змей скверны *Костяное привидение *Лич Источники Категория:Нежить Категория:Разновидности существ